


Radiant Paradise

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Series: Organization Kids [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Luna and Hana go on a mission in Hollow Bastion to destroy some Shadow Globs. They get caught in the world's festivity that is going on and realize their feelings for each other. LunHan.





	Radiant Paradise

 

* * *

"Axel, I know you're cheating somehow." A boy with blonde hair spiked to the right and ocean blue eyes growled, glaring at the red-head sitting across from him.

"Me, cheating?" Axel asked simply, his acidic green eyes going childlike as he looked at the blonde naively, the purple reverse teardrop marks making him not look at all innocent. "I don't know _what_ you mean, Roxas."

Axel held up his hands like a caught criminal as he shook his head and several cards slipped out of the sleeves of his black cloak and onto the table between them.

The two stared at the cards before Roxas glared at Axel, who chuckled nervously.

"Now where did _those_ come from?"

"I knew you were cheating! How the hell can you cheat at Go Fish? !"

Axel smiled uneasily as he scratched the back of his head while Roxas began to scold him about cheating at such a stupid card game.

A male with long blue hair stood before large windows while a heart-shaped moon glowed its light into the dull grey room. The man was staring at the clipboard he held with almost bored golden eyes, the scar between them crumpled slightly in concentration.

Across from the man, a male with steel-blue hair that covered his right eye was reading a pretty large book that lay open on his lap, his uncovered aqua eye staring at the text within broodingly.

Humming to herself, a blonde girl around fourteen carefully wove two blue and gold strings together around a small star shaped thing that was in the center, occasionally stopping to get a good look at it before resuming her work, her bi-colored eyes (The left one was a vibrant green while her right one was a sky blue) bright and happy.

A boy a year younger than the blonde, watched the girl, brushing the blue bangs that hung in his gold eyes out of the way so he could see better, pointed ears pricked slightly in interest.

"Mm-mm." A brunette, with hair slicked into messy spikes, the same age as the bluenette stopped a boy a year older than him from placing a card down before he picked a better card for him, violet-blue eyes serious.

"Oh….so I should evolve my Charmeleon instead of switching him out with my Rayquaza?" The red-head with the same hairstyle as Roxas asked, putting his card back into the small pile he held in his right hand, eyes eager to learn. His left eye like a sapphire while his right eye was emerald with the same purple reverse teardrop mark that Axel had beneath it.

The brunette nodded, setting down one of his own cards to counteract the red-head's.

"Thanks, Kino!"

"No problem, Roxel." The brunette mumbled quietly, staring down at his cards before he continued teaching the red-head the rules of the Pokemon card game.

"I shouldn't love you, but I want to; I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you, but I can't move; I can't look away. And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not. 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop." A boy the same age as the Roxel watched the two play the game, black earphones covering his ears as he listened to his MP3. His steel-blue hair was spiked back and he had sea-green eyes. "Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around, I can't let him win now."

"Be careful, Diablo." A boy with black hair said, blue eyes concerned as he watched his twin pull out one of the blocks from the Jenga tower they were building.

"I am." He growled. "Be quiet, Angelo."

Angelo pouted slightly, annoyed at being told off, but continued watching his brother nervously.

"Ah…." Diablo stared at the Jenga tower as half of it collapsed. He scowled before he smashed the rest of it and grumpily sat down. "This game is stupid."

"Hana…." The man with the scar looked at the blonde before he looked at the bluenette sitting on the couch nearby. "Luna. Come here for a second."

"Yes, Saix?" Hana asked as both she and Luna walked toward the man.

"I have a mission for you two in Hollow Bastion. You have to destroy some shadow globs that had appeared. Which is strange…." Saix lifted up a piece of paper on his clipboard. "As they have never appeared there before….nevertheless, it is imperative that you go."

"Okay." Hana nodded before she opened up a black vortex and walked through it with Luna behind her.

"Your kid…" The man with steel-blue hair looked up from his book and stared at Saix blankly.

"Yes, Zexion?" Saix glanced at the Schemer. "What about Luna?"

"He's in love. So is Marluxia's kid. They like each other."

"Ah, young love." Axel sighed dramatically as he and Roxas started a game of War once Roxas had made sure he didn't have any cards up his sleeves. "Remember when we were like that, Isa?"

"Don't bring up the past, Lea." Saix groaned as he looked back at his clipboard.

Roxas looked between the two, confused as to what the red-head meant.

* * *

"I can see why it's called Hollow Bastion." Hana commented as she and Luna came out into a dreary looking city that must have had better days.

The two had mysteriously been changed out of their normal black cloaks.

Hana now wore blue jean shorts, a plain pink T-shirt, and had a silver necklace around her neck with a red rose hanging from the end.

Luna wore torn blue jeans with a black T-shirt that had a silver wolf howling at a glowing white full moon and had a necklace around his neck with the fang of some animal attached to the end.

"It wasn't always like this." Luna said as a red-orange sword with jagged edges appeared in his right hand. "Mom said the original six lived here and it was once a beautiful place filled with a lot of flowers and water."

"You mean mom lived here?" Hana asked, a blue shield with a black scythe poking from the top summoning to her left hand.

"Yeah. Mom and uncle Axel did, too."

"Who told you this?"

"Dad did. He didn't say much, but he told me that."

"Wow….." Hana looked around her as they began to walk. "I would have liked to see this place before…."

The blonde looked at her friend.

"What happened to it?"

"Heartless."

"Oh." Hana sighed as she began to search for Shadow Globs while Luna quietly walked beside her.

"Look, I see a couple over there." Luna pointed to some black blobs clinging to the side of several buildings and even blocking the sidewalks.

"Ooh, that should be enough!" Hana began to run toward their targets, laughing slightly. "Come on, Luna!"

Luna blushed faintly and quickly glanced away as he realized that Hana was kinda cute when she ran before he trotted after the blonde at a slower pace and by the time he caught up with her, the Shadow Globs had already been destroyed.

"Aww, you're so slow, Luna!" Hana complained, looking at the bluenette with a pout.

"Um…sorry." Luna said as his weapon disappeared in a black blur.

"Whatever." Hana looked around as he continued to walk. "I think that might have been all of them. It didn't look like there was very much."

Luna slowly followed after the blonde, wondering if the girl felt what he did.

"What's this?"

Luna had expected Hana to stop short and he ran into her only to hop backward a few feet from the surprise.

Apparently, she didn't notice.

"Look, Luna!" The blonde grinned as she pointed ahead of her. "It looks like some sort of festival's going on!"

Luna looked around to her to see several people gathered at the town's center square as well as several booths and games.

"Excuse me." The bluenette stopped a nearby citizen. "What's going on?"

"Didn't hear?" The man asked. "Hollow Bastion's celebrating its restoration and the return of its original name Radiant Garden!"

"Really."

"Oh, look, Luna! They have karaoke!"

"We should return to the castle, Hana." Luna said, looking at the blonde. "We've already finished our mission, so…."

Hana whimpered, staring at the bluenette with such pathetic eyes that Luna groaned and gave in.

"All right."

"Yes!" Hana cheered, jumping into the air before she grabbed the bluenette's hand. "Let's go see it!"

The two froze as they stared at their intertwined hands before they instantly tore their hands away and looked off to the side awkwardly, blushing madly.

"S-So….let's go to karaoke…." Hana mumbled as she turned and began heading toward the nearby stage.

Luna sighed quietly, staring after the blonde as his hand tingled slightly, before he followed after Hana.

"That was a nice job!" The MC said as a young boy walked off the stage after finishing his song. "So, who wants to come up next and sing for us?"

"Oh, I do!" Hana eagerly raised her hand before she walked up onstage while Luna stared after her, having not been able to stop the blonde in time before she volunteered. The blonde looked through the songs with one of the supervisors and pointed to one that interested her before she strolled toward the standing microphone at that front center of the stage. "So, um…I guess I'm going to dedicate this song to someone that I hold very dear. So, hope you like it."

Hana rested her right hand on the microphone as music started up before she slowly began to sing, her voice even more gentle and beautiful than Luna had imagined.

"I don't know, but I think I maybe fallin' for you, dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself, waiting 'til I know you better. I am trying not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feeling."

Hana closed her eyes, shaking her head as she sighed.

"But I'm tired of holding this inside my head. I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know where to… I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya."

The blonde smiled a little as she gazed at the clear blue sky above her.

"I don't know where to…. I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you. As I'm standing here and you hold my hand, pull me towards you and we start to dance. All around us I see nobody, here in silence, it's just you and me. I'm trying not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feeling."

Hana lowered her head, closing her eyes as she put a hand over her heart.

"But I'm tired of holding this inside my head. I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know where to….I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know where to…I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you. Oh, I just can't take it; my heart is racing. The emotions keep spinning out. I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know where to…I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know where to….I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you. I can't stop thinking about it; I want you all around me."

Luna blushed slightly as he finally realized that Hana….was possibly singing this song about _him_.

"And now i just can't hide it. I think I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you. Oooh, oh no, no. Oooooohhh, oh, I'm fallin' for you."

The crowd cheered as Hana bowed and hopped off the stage.

"Wow, wonderful song." The MC said as he walked back onstage. "So….anyone want to try next?"

"Um…." Luna thought about it before he quickly put his hand in the air. "I will."

"Luna?" Hana glanced at the bluenette curiously and watched as he gradually walked onstage.

Once he had picked his song, Luna stood in front of the microphone and stared at the crowd seriously.

"So….um…someone…I dedicate this song to someone that I really like and….I think…that she likes me back."

Luna coughed nervously as music started before he gradually began to sing, hoping that his voice wouldn't crack and he wouldn't get nervous and chicken out.

"Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected, and I can tell I've been moving in so slow. Don't let it throw you off too far cause I'll be running right behind you. Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on,"

Luna shut his eyes as he lifted his right hand slightly.

"Keep me hanging on so contagiously. Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable, cause I believe in loving you at first sight. I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to take a hold of you. Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on so contagiously."

Luna gave a small smile as he opened his eyes and glanced at Hana.

"Oh, you're everything I'm wanting. Come to think of it, I'm aching. On account of my transgression…will you welcome this confession? Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on so contagiously. Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on so contagiously."

As Luna walked offstage and the MC walked back on, Hana headed up to the bluenette.

"That was…." Hana blushed and quickly gazed at the ground, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Nice."

"Thanks." Luna chuckled shortly. "Yours was too."

"So….I heard there was going to be fireworks soon." Hana looked up hopefully. "Want to go see them?"

* * *

"They're so pretty." Hana sighed as she watched the many explosions of colors bursting in the dark night sky.

Luna, who sat beside her in the grass, nodded in agreement. "Yes. Beautiful."

Hana glanced at the bluenette out of the corner of her eye before she cautiously scooted closer to the boy and slowly leaned her head on his shoulder.

Luna tensed slightly when he felt Hana lean against him before he relaxed, watching her out of the corner of his eyes, and raised his right hand and brushed some hair out of his eyes before he lightly placed it on top of Hana's hand which rested close to him.

The two blushed but didn't change their positions as they continued watching the colorful fireworks surging above them.

* * *

Saix said nothing as he watched Hana and Luna exit the Dark Portal.

"Wait, Luna." Hana said when she saw the bluenette walking away from her.

Luna paused, looking at the blonde over his shoulder.

"Can you hold out your left wrist?"

Raising an eyebrow, Luna did as he was told and Hana tied something around his wrist.

"There."

The teen stared at his wrist to see gold and blue yarn intertwining around each other with a star shaped thing in the center of the braids.

"What is it?" He asked, not sure what to make of the strange bracelet.

"It's a bracelet that I made with a Paopu in the middle in case I ever got up the courage to tell you how I feel." Hana held out her right wrist to show that she also had one of the bracelets but with yellow, green, and blue yarn. "This way we'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Luna blushed before he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh….thank you."

"No problem." Hana smiled, giving the bluenette a quick peck on the cheek before she walked out of the Grey Area.

Luna watched her go before he sighed, his ears lowering as a dreamy expression crossed his face.

Saix continued to watch his

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I don't own the songs "Just so you know" by Jesse McCartney, "Fallin' for you" by Colbie Caillat, or "So contagious" by Acceptance.


End file.
